1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with piperazine derivatives, therapeutic dosage forms including one or more of the derivatives, and methods for treating diseases in mammals, and in particular, in a human in a therapy selected from the group including diabetes, protecting skeletal muscles against damage resulting from diabetes, trauma, protecting skeletal muscles subsequent to muscle or systemic diseases such as intermittent claudication, to treat shock conditions, to preserve donor tissue and organs used in transplants, and to treat cardiovascular diseases including atrial and ventricular arrhythmias, Prinzmetal's (variant) angina, stable angina, and exercise induced angina, congestive heart disease, and myocardial infarction.
2. Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,264, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a class of substituted piperazine compounds that includes a compound known as ranolazine, (±)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methoxyphenoxy)-propyl]-1-piperazineacetamide, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and their use in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases, including arrhythmias, variant and exercise-induced angina, and myocardial infarction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,229, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of ranolazine and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters for the treatment of tissues experiencing a physical or chemical insult, including cardioplegia, hypoxic or reperfusion injury to cardiac or skeletal muscle or brain tissue, and for use in transplants. In particular, ranolazine is particularly useful for treating arrhythmias, variant and exercise-induced angina, and myocardial infarction by partially inhibiting cardiac fatty acid oxidation. Conventional oral and parenteral ranolazine formulations are disclosed, including controlled release formulations. In particular, Example 7D of U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,229 describes a controlled release formulation in capsule form comprising microspheres of ranolazine and microcrystalline cellulose coated with release controlling polymers.
Despite the important discovery that ranolazine is a very useful cardiac therapeutic agent, there remains a need for compounds that are partial fatty acid oxidation inhibitors that have a half-life greater than ranolazine and that have activities as least similar to ranolazine. Several of such compounds are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/694,155, filed Oct. 23, 2001. We have now discovered other compounds that are useful as partial inhibitors of oxidation including specific enantiomers and diastereoisomers, and also that such compounds are useful in the treatment of other disease states, including diabetes and atrial and ventricular arrhythmia.